ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Imager
The Alien Imager are light-manipulator aliens who only appeared in Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath. Appearance Alien Imager possess a rhombus shaped head with "I"-shaped crystals present throughout their entire body. History Alien Imager was a race of aliens from Planet Imager of "Seiba Chaos Galaxy" of Scorpio Nova Universe, with their existence dated back even before the War of Destroyer and Genesis. Although many members of the said alien race have an alignment of good and co-existing with one another, and living peaceful life's even until present times. However, some of them developed a twisted ideal and played with the planet's government (their ruler). As a result, they were banished from Planet Imager for their crimes, and went on to terrorized many other planets for fun. Their past actions currently remains unknown to Genesis Messiah and the Scorpium Ultras as they are quite secretive towards their past history. Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath While patroning across space (exploring darkness), an "evil" Alien Imager was seen fighting his own kind and having brutally beating them up. As a result, Vader interfered and held on the evil alien and protecting the "good" Alien Imager, allowing them to fleed. Although Alien Imager was Vader's second foe and slightly overmatching Vader's dark powers with his light, forcing the young Scorpium Ultra into a tough spot. Vader's protective spirit was eventually able to overpower Alien Imager. After unleashing his strongest move, Alien Imager was countered back Vader who first fought back with a wall of darkness before using his darkness trickery powers to distract the alien followed by energy based attacks. Alien Imager was finally destroyed by Vader's Darkness Burst Ball. Following this event, Vader healed those wounded ones and transported them back to their home planet. At Planet Imager, Vader met with the alien leaders and gaining the knowledge of the race's origins. Afterwards, Vader was thanked for his efforts and returning back to Scorpio Stargate. Ultraman Fight Another evil Imager is the leader of the small alien alliance that serve as the villains of this series, as such, he is the final opponent of Fight himself. Powers and Abilities *'I-Flash': Alien Imager's signature ability, it releases flashes of light from any of the crystals on its body, capable of blinding foes. *'I-Beam': Alien Imager charges its body with an aura of light before unleashing a powerful beam from their entire head. Its strongest attack. *'Illusionary Cast': Alien Imager can cast light illusions to confuse and trick their foes. **'Cloning': Through this power, Alien Imager can clone itself in order to strengthen its illusionary powers. *'I-Blast': Alien Imager can rapidly fire small, moon-shaped energy blasts from their hands, which cause medium-sized explosions. *'I-Burn': Alien Imager can convert light into a powerful fire stream from its chest, painfully burning foes or even melting them if used long enough. *'Light Release': Alien Imager releases light from its entire body, creating a ring of light that knocks back foes around it. *'I-Arrow': Alien Imager tosses a light energy arrow which electrocutes foes. *'Lightning Vortex': Alien Imager can release energy bolts from its head crystal, creating storm vortexes that strike the opponent. *'Light Conversion': Alien Imager can convert any nearby energy into light to empower itself. *'I-Sharder': Alien Imager can create a gigantic, sharp version of its crystals, and launch it to pierce through anything. Trivia *Alien Imager are the counterpart of Alien Empera based on the following facts: **Alien Imager hates the darkness and embraces the light while Alien Empera is the opposite version. **Also, Alien Empera's powers are purely darkness while Alien Imager's powers are based on the power of light. **This comparison is the reason why an Alien Imager is the final boss of Ultraman Fight, since a counterpart to Empera should be expected to be OP. *The reason for naming this race of aliens "Imager" is because is common to have light manipulator beings to possess light illusionary powers. Their original subtitle is meant to be "photo alien" due to the word photo and imager have largely similar meaning. *Alien Imager was intended to only have light-illusionary powers but was scrapped, and making the race as light manipulator aliens. *Like many alien races in Scorpio Nova Universe, the race remained neutral before the raging war between the two Messiahs in the past. *Most of the Alien Imager have a good alignment with the exceptions of those being banished. Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Seijin Category:Allies Category:Fan Villain Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Kit's Continuity